wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Invictus
Invictus był członkiem Bandy Synów Malice Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Był ostatnim z tzw. Zatraconych (ang. The Doomed Ones). Historia Początki Invictus dołączył do Zakonu wraz z grupą innych chłopców, z pośród których wyróżniał się on i Genareas. Jego brat zawsze był postacią pierwszoplanową i Invictus nie mógł mu dorównać, co budziło w nim pewna zazdrość, gdyż pomimo wielu zwycięstw w trakcie dekad służby, pozostawał w cieniu brata. Razem przeszli wszystkie etapy przemiany w Astartes i potem służyli w jednej kompani. Podobnie jak reszta Zakonu oddali się Siłom Chaosu, lecz w przeciwieństwie do innych band zdecydowali się oddawać cześć Piątemu Bogu Chaosu, Bogu-Renegatowi, Hierarsze Anarchii i Grozy - Malice'owi. Czas Prób Po kolejnym stuleciu nadszedł czas na tzw. Próby w Labiryncie (ang. Labyrinth) - olbrzymim, starożytnym okręcie, który służył do spotkań Synów i zastępował im ich świat macierzysty Scelus (od momentu ogłoszenia Zakonu Peridita Traitoris, planeta była pod kontrolą sił Inkwizycji i uznana za Peridita - wymagającą oczyszczenie). Niezależnie od zadań i odległości, każdy Syn Malice miał powrócić do tego miejsca na czas tych rytuałów swojego Zakonu. Po uczcie, kiedy to zgromadzono setki, jeśli nie tysiące różnych niewolników (różnego typu - byli pośród nich i zwykli ludzie, ale i też Kosmiczni Marines z Lojalnych Zakonów oraz różni Xenos, około setki różnych gatunków) i każdy z Synów otrzymał swojego do pożarcia żywcem, Lord Kathal, Mistrz Zakonu, ogłosił rozpoczęcie prób mających na celu odnalezienia ostatniego z Zatraconych, czempionów Malice. Zgłosiło się ponad dwudziestu Astartes, pośród których byli Invictus i Genareas. Zadowolony Lord pożegnał swoich wojowników i ci wyruszyli wgłąb Labiryntu. Śmiertelna Próba Powoli Synowie Malice penetrowali zdające się nie kończyć korytarze okrętu. Wkrótce odnaleźli broń po ich poprzednikach, którzy stulecia temu nie podołali wyzwaniu. Invictus mający stary pistolet boltowy i Genareas z miotaczem płomieni poprowadzili dwie grupy, które musiały powstać w celu zwiększenia szansy na dostanie się do ich celu - portalu. Genareas skinął głową na pożegnanie bratu i od tego momentu zaczęło się. Astartes czuli, że w mroku coś się czai, coś ich obserwuje. Zmutowane bestie, mutanty osnowy rzuciły się na nich i wkrótce Invictus pozostał sam. Jedną z bestii okazała się być rozumna i opowiedziała mu o okrutnej prawdzie, z którą nie podzielił się z nimi Lord Kathal - tylko jeden z pośród ochotników miał przejść przez Portal, pozostali zaś zostawali uwięzieni w Labiryncie i przez moce Spaczni zatracali zmysły i stawali się okrutnymi potworami. Invictus okazał łaskę i zabił dawnego brata kończąc przy tym jego męki. Weteran doszedł w końcu do jednego z korytarzy, gdzie spotkał drugą grupę atakowaną przez mutanty. Po walce opowiedział im o prawdzie próby, co wywołało podejrzliwość wobec siebie braci. Wkrótce, podczas wspólnego marszu, Invictus potajemnie morduje Molocha, czym doprowadza do wściekłości Agona i resztę braci, jednak w jego obronie staje Genareas, który uważa, że dopóki nie dotrą do celu, dopóty są braćmi i nie mogą walczyć pomiędzy sobą, zwłaszcza, że w zakamarkach wciąż kryły się mutanty. Oprócz bestii zagrożeniem również był sam statek, który sam w sobie zawierał mnóstwo pułapek. W jednym z korytarzy natrafili na grupę mutantów i doszło do walki oraz rozproszenia sił. Genareas i Invictus razem musieli się śpieszyć, gdyż Agon chciał skorzystać z zamieszania i wyprzedził braci. Jego sukces był jednak chwilowy, gdyż z cienia wyszedł olbrzymi mutant o cielsku będącym połączeniu organicznej materii i stali. Podniósł on Agona na wysokość pięciu metrów i rozerwał go na pół. Genareas próbował spopielić mutanta, lecz nie było nawet śladu poparzenia na twarzy stwora. Invictus krzyknął, że ma tylko jeden pocisk i bracia wiedzieli, że to ich ostatnia szansa - Genareas rzucił miotacz w paszczę bestii, a Invictus oddał celny strzał, który doprowadził do wybuchu i w konsekwencji śmierci monstra. Bracia stali chwilę nad cielskiem, aż Genareas stwierdził, że nadszedł czas na ostatnią walkę i powiedział, że żałuje jedynie, że nie mogą razem przejść przez Portal. Invictus spojrzał na kompana, u którego boku walczył w setach bitew i odrzekł, że również żałuje, tylko faktu, że okłamał go co do tego, że miał jeden pocisk, po czym strzelił w głowę towarzysza. Invictus przekroczył Portal. Ostatni Zatracony i Przybycie thumbPodczas ceremonii, Lord Kathal ogłosił dołączenie Invictusa do grona jedenastu czempionów, do Zatraconych. Synowie Malice czekali na ten moment tysiąc lat. Invictus czuł się nieswojo, gdy dookoła Kronikarze wymawiali słowa w języku mrocznym i nieznanym nikomu oprócz nich. Zbrojmistrzowie postawili wokół kręgu na którym stał tuby, dziesięć szkatuł. Lord Kathal ogłosił, że wraz z wybraniem Invictusa na jedenastego Zatraconego, mogą przystąpić do krucjaty mającej na celu odbicie ich domu, Scelus. Nagle runy w kręgu zaczęły lśnić i zobaczył, że w szkatuły się otwierają i z ich wnętrza widać było twarze krzepkich, choć zdających się nieobecnych braci, którzy wcześniej zakończyli Próbę. Synowie Malice patrzyli, jak Invictus krzyczy, powoli będąc pochłanianym przez światło. Gdy zdołał spojrzeć w górę, zobaczył olbrzymie, złe oczy w mroku. Wkrótce nastała cisza i nie było już ani Invictusa, ani pozostałych Zatraconych. To, co stało teraz w kręgu, było czymś, co Synowie czcili od tysiąclecia. Przyzwany dzięki ofierze Jego najlepszych czempionów, by mógł być pomiędzy nimi. Salę penetrował ognisty wzrok Boga-Renegata, Wygnańca, Zagubionego, Hierarchy Anarchii i Terroru. Na Astartes patrzył Malice. Źródła Heroes of the Space Marines - The Labyrinth ''aut. '''Richard Ford' (krótka opowieść) Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Synowie Malice Kategoria:Bohaterowie Synów Malice